The Return of Jeremy Fitzgerald
by Jeremy Fitzgerald
Summary: This story takes place after the events of FNaF 2 it tells the story of him visiting the place after it was closed but he is captured...will he succeds escape the place or die? Rated M for violence and cussing.


**Okay this is my first story and it's about the capture of Jeremy Fitzgerald he goes to there see if they are still wandering around but is captured and stuffed...will he escape or not? Read and see!**

* * *

><p>Jeremy Fitzgerald P.O.V<p>

"Aaaaaahgh!" I screamed as i got slowly being stuffed at a Freddy Fazbear suit, i got pain everywhere, eyes ripped, teeths fucked up, and many other things. why i got here, why i came when this was shutdowned? Fuck i'm really stupid. "Your soul will be here...FOREVER." Freddy said. "Okay we are ready, bring the mask Toy Chica!" Bonnie shouted. Her bring on the mask and said "Stay cool you will be one of us." She said. "No!" I screamed and her stuffed the Freddy mask at my head and everything got black. "...Rise and shine , rise and shine..." A voice said. "Who is this?" I said. "...I am the salvation. I will help you because you showed to some of people that Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria is haunted...well, let's just say your job has come again...but you will need some things to kill them...it is around the pizzeria." The voice said. "What? You mean this place has many secrets?" I said. "I can't say that." The voice said. "Will you help-" i got interrupted by a white screen. I appeared back inside the suit my pain has gone and i feel some things stuck on my skin. I removed the freddy mask but interestingly i didnt feel no pain and no skin ripped as if the mask Chica put has the empty one. "Woah." I got suprised. I removed my body out of the suit and started wandering around the place until i found a shotgun. "What? How?" I mumbled as i grabbed the shotgun and i found one ammo box. "Umm, it must be ammo for shotgun." I mumbled. "Oh...look you are still here endoskeleton?" A feminine voice said. I turned back and i look at the thing. It resembles Foxy, expect it was white fur and not tattered. "Oh no." I said as i started reloading the shotgun because it was empty. "Stay calm...i won't hurt you..." she said. It was reloaded and i aimed at that white fox. "Oh really? Why don't you blow me? Will you bite? Yes you will and thats why i am going to blow your fuckin' endoskeleton head!" I shouted. "I just want you to join us..." she said. "No way bitch." I said as i pulled out the trigger and blowed her face off. Her let a mournful cry before die. "Woah...didn't know there has more than 11 of those pricks." I mumbled. "Yer will die mate..." I hear a pirate-like behind me. "So it looks like i killed your girlfriend?" I said, still not looking behind. "You killed the wrong girl..." he said in a angry tone. "Ohh! sorry! I didn't mean to kill your girlfriend! It was a mistake! sorry sorry!" I said sarcastically. I look behind and that thing lunged at me it raised his hook and stabbed my arm i let a short scream. "You will die!" Foxy said looking at me with a angry glare. I pushed him off and kicked him in the leg. "Maybe not." I said and took his own hook and stabbed him right in his right eye he screeched. "You fuckhead, you think i am fool?" I said and stabbed him in his left eye, he screeched again but more high pitched. "You know what?" I grabbed him though throat. "I didn't like you...you always have been liked by your fans...it will be good to see you dead captain..." I evily laughed. "Please don't, we will not hurt you! I can't see you again! I want my-" i shooted at his face with the shotgun. "Rest in pieces motherfucker." I said. I hear something at prize corner...i guess my shoots called his attention. I leaved the area and proceed to office. I got to office to find it was all black like it has no lights. "Nevermind, they destroyed the office lights." I said.

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbears P.O.V<p>

I was at left air vent but BB has there so i said "Can you please get out of my way?" "Shhhh! I sense something here i guess it's a human." BB said. "A human? How did that little shit survived?" I mumbled. "Umm, can you tell me where he is?" I asked. "I don't know but this thing was here 2 minutes ago." BB said. When we entered in the office we noticed that Mangle has hanging on ceiling. "Oh hey there guys!" Mangle said. "Hey Mangle, how are you?" I said. "I am fine expect the torn off parts." Mangle said. "Did you sense something around this?" I said. "Hmmmmm...nope." Mangle said. "Okay then." I said. "So where that little shit go?" I said to BB. "...Let's go to hallway." BB said. "Sure." I said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie P.O.V<p>

I swear i hear something at Main Hall i got there to notice...oh god...Foxy died with his wife. "Oh no..." I cried. "What is your-" Toy Chica said but her also noticed Foxy is dead. "Don't cry Bonnie!" Her tried to comfort me. "But..he was my best friend!" I said while crying. "Oh hey there! What happened here?" Freddy said. "I don't know..." I said. "I just came here so i dont know either." Toy Chica said. "Okay...we must try to stop this guy or he will kill us all!" Freddy said. "We must." I said with angry tone. Freddy examined our dead friends and he said that their death was possible stabbing and shooting. "Umm, Freddy i don't see any stabs." I said. "It's because im kinda of...you know, supernatural." He said. "Ummm okay." I said.

* * *

><p>Jeremy Fitzgerald P.O.V<p>

I'm tricking two animatronics at once, they are very stupid to think i'm really Freddy. "Toy Chica." I said. "Yes?" Her said. "Uh...can go...seek the guard?" I said. "...Okay." She moved away. "So?" Bonnie said. I slowly grabbed the shotgun. "Ah...Freddy...are you okay?" Bonnie said. "Call me Jeremy Fitzgerald, motherfucker." I answered.

**Well that's all I can do for now...**


End file.
